


Post Mediam Noctem

by writellings



Series: Temper Temper [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Late night talks, M/M, Nightmares, Romance, angsty schmoop is angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3689010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writellings/pseuds/writellings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why does the bastard always seem to know <i>exactly</i> what to say when Ed has a nightmare?“</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post Mediam Noctem

**Author's Note:**

> Angsty schmoop is angsty XD I've never written R/oyed before this ~~I've tried...oh how I have tried...~~ , so I'm really excited about posting this! anyway, hope you enjoy it :D
> 
> Also, if this looks really crappy and unbeta'd, that's because it is, so haha ♥

_  
He reached out in the blinding darkness, searching for a nonexistent anchor to keep the shadows at bay._

_His breath started coming in short, relentless gasps and his step began to falter, but he couldn't have been running for too long because the scenery hadn't changed at all. The darkness was closing in on him, surrounding him like nearing walls that threatened to choke and crush and take his breath away completely. He could feel a cold, moist grip around his wrist, but he didn't dare avert his eyes from straight ahead._

_The looming presence kept him alert and aware of every whispered breath against his face - every step felt like a mile, every second was a lifetime. His body slumped as he curled in on himself; like the weight of this imaginary world was placed upon his shoulders._

_"Did you think you could get away?" the voice sounded around him, pushing and thrashing and demanding. He shook his head: No._

_"Did you think you could escape me? “ Truth laughed a victorious laugh; he felt chills crawl up his spine like spiders. His head was spinning, and all the whiteness was suddenly to bright to look at, but he couldn't close his eyes, because then the darkness would get him._

_"Did you think they would ever forgive you?" He heard the mockery and judgment behind those words as well as he saw the grin spread across Truth's blank face. "It's all your fault, after all."_

_"No! Let me go!" He screamed as he felt more coldness around his hands and feet and stomach, clawing at him, pulling him toward nothing. He snapped his eyes open then, sensing that somebody was watching him._

_Roy stood among the wreck of stones and holocaust that devoured everything around itself - even though there was nothing there - sightless, and disoriented. His gloved hand reached out for something - or someone - as his lips moved frantically, speaking pleas for help that only he could hear._

_"No!" His scream was ripped from within his lunges. He wanted to run or reach out or scream for Roy, but he could only watch as red and white flames licked at Roy's flesh and tore him open._

_"I'll let you go, but I'll take_ him  _instead," Truth spat. "It's only equivalent: a life for a life. You should know all about that, right, young Alchemist?"_

_A final soundless scream tore itself from Roy's throat as the fire swallowed him and lacerated him-_

"No!" Edward jerks awake violently, covered in cold sweat and hair and rustled sheets. His hands scatter frantically across the fabric until he feels a warm lump underneath his fingertips. The relieved sigh he lets out is as unintentional as it is sincere. He slumps back against the pillows, allowing his heart beat to catch up with his steadying breath. He fears to close his eyes because he knows that as soon as he does the darkness will return and drag him into the nothingness of his mind.

He hears Roy mumble something less-than-semi-intelligible in his sleep and looks over at him; his face is, for once, relaxed as he sleep, his shoulders rising and falling in a steady rhythm with his breath. The ever-present paleness of his features is a sharp contrast to his carbon hair and the overall dark that surround him. In the little light pouring in through the window Edward can barely see the grey hairs that grew around Roy's ears, or the frown lines over his brow that Roy swore were Ed's fault. He feels a small smile stretch his lips at the thought.

They had been sharing a bed for little over a year now, yet they still managed to step on every last one of each other's nerves. Ed would never admit to it, but the little fights and bickering was what he loved most about them, because, at the end of the day, Roy was still the only person he wanted to hold and be held by.

Edward sighs in contentment as Roy shifts closer to him, feeling the last traces of uneasiness wear off.

"Why're you awake?" Roy mumbles beside him, his voice muffled by the pillow and heavy with sleep.

"It's nothing," Edward responds. "Go back to sleep."

The sheets whisper between them as Roy moves around and props himself on his elbow. "Edward, what's wrong?" He asks, his voice tainted with worry and now fully awake, and Edward has to fight back a groan because then Roy will think that it's directed at him and it's  _not._

"Nothing, I – I  just had a bad dream 's all. Go back to sleep, Bastard, I'll be fine."

"You always say that, and then I find you on the front deck at 3 AM chasing fireflies in your underwear." Roy laughs.

Edward feels his face grow hot and he knows that Roy can see it even in the dark. „That was  _one time!"_ he cries. "And I didn't have a nightmare then, I had half of your liquor cabinet."

"Right," Edward hears the sheets move around as Roy turns and then he’s being yanked by his arm and pulled into a familiar warmth. He shifts closer, melting into Roy's touch and pressing himself against his chest.  _Because it's warm._

"Do you want to talk about it?" He hears Roy whisper after several moments of silence.

Edward shakes his head against the pillow. "Not really. It's just the usual, anyway." He continues to trace his index finger along Roy's life line absently.

"What's 'the usual'?" Roy asks in slight amusement. "If I recall correctly, you never shared any juicy details. Not with me anyway."

"You do so have a sharp memory. Y'know, for an old bastard."

"Your filthy mouth continues to astonish me, Edward," he hears the laughter in Roy's tone and shifts a little closer to his chest.

"Thought you'd be used to it by now."

"Quite the contrary; I don't think one can ever get used to all the wonders of your unlimited cuss collection." Edward snorts out a laughter.

"I don't swear  _that_ much," after a pause, which Roy so nobly allowed, he says: "Well according to  _Al_ my tongue is just a little bit too sharp sometimes. He may have also said that cursing occupies roughly half of my average word count, but y'know,  _who's counting,_  but that's just one opinion."

"I thought Alphonse's opinion was the ultimate opinion, “Roy retorts. "Your words, not mine."

He feels Roy's arms slide down toward his belly and the older man pulls him even tighter against himself, and Ed scoots even closer for good measure.

"What are you doing? Trying to merge us together?" Edward exclaims, even though he doesn't mind the closeness and cuddling as much as he wants Roy to think.

"That would be an interesting symbiosis," Roy says. "Who do you think would profit more?"

Silence settles between them and stretches on for several minutes and Roy starts to think Edward had fallen asleep again. "Well you could always scratch me behind the ear," he says. "And, y'know, play with my hair or whatever, cause you're a pervy bastard. And weird."

"I suppose, that would be a pretty good deal," Roy moves his free hand to push Edward's hair out of his face. "And you could always steal all my food so I don't get fat and out of shape."

"Like you'd ever get fat," Edward snorts. "You're like a walking, talking exercise commercial."

Roy wants to laugh, but he can feel sleep tugging at him and pulling him back into oblivion. "Will you be alright sleeping?"

Another pause falls down on them and Roy can almost  _hear_ the sleep approaching and Edward is still not answering.

"Will you hold me?" he finally asks. Roy smiles against his hair and kisses his head.

"Always."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love ♥


End file.
